dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Karrin Murphy
A former member of the Chicago Police Department's Special Investigations division, Karrin Murphy is a human female. She first appears in Storm Front. Description Karrin Murphy is the oldest child of Marion and Collin Murphy. She has at least two brothers and one sister, Lisa.Blood Rites, ch. 28 She is short-statured, blonde and blue-eyed. Collin Murphy was a senior detective in the Chicago PD and an investigator in the Black Cat Department, covering the same territory as the modern-day S.I. department. He committed suicide when Karrin was 11. Her home is in the neighborhood of Bucktown in Chicago; a small house left to her by her grandmother.Summer Knight, ch. 7''Dead Beat, ch. 24 Karrin Murphy is a nominal Catholic, as is her family.Blood Rites, ch. 11 Her father's nickname for her was '''Karrie', and the only other person to call her that is Henry Rawlins, who Collin Murphy saved once from a demon with a shotgun loaded with rock salt.Ghost Story, ch. 2''Dead Beat, ch. 13 Since Harry Dresden died, she has become far more paranoid.Changes, ch. 18 Murphy is listed as executor on Dresden's bank lock box, and is entrusted with seeing to the care of his daughter.Changes, ch. 34 She's one of the few people privy to Thomas Raith being his half-brotherBlood Rites, ch. 34 and Margaret Angelica being his daughter.Changes, ch. 5 She is also aware that he suspects the existence of a Black Council.Turn Coat, ch. 49 Relationships Early relationships In ''Summer Knight, it comes out that when she was seventeen years old, she married Gregory Taggart, who Harry Dresden estimates to be about a decade older. Some time later Taggart left her. They tried to reconcile a few times, but it always ended in fighting. Her ex-husband died, 43 years old, at night, after a long fight against cancer. He had not told her about his illness, and she was devastated when learning of his death by discovering his obituary in the Tribune newspaper. She regretted not having been able to say good-bye. In Blood Rites, Murphy reveals that she had been married to Rich at some point, but were divorced. He felt she was ignoring him for her job; she thought he wanted her to stay at home so she wouldn't make him look bad at work and was using the excuse of wanting to have kids as a rationalization. Murphy flips when she finds out that Rich is engaged to marry her kid sister, Lisa Murphy. Rich is a police detective in New Orleans and is getting transferred to the Chicago FBI to be near Lisa and her family. In Proven Guilty, Rich (now called Rick) is an FBI agent called in to assist the Homicide Department in the SplatterCon!!! case by Detective Greene and aids him in questioning Molly Carpenter. Murphy intercedes. She does not get along with her ex-husband.Proven Guilty, ch. 22 Jared Kincaid In Dead Beat, Karrin Murphy went on a sexually-loaded vacation to Hawaii with Jared Kincaid, making Harry Dresden quite jealous. Though Murphy appears only briefly in the book, Dresden's actions are prompted by his desire to protect her from blackmail. In Small Favor, Murphy is very distraught over how badly wounded Kincaid is after engaging the Denarians at the Shedd Aquarium. Later, she says it hurt to see him that way, but she is not sure how involved she is. She thinks it's stupid to get hung up on him since he's not interested in getting serious. Dresden believes it's that Murphy's detachment from Kincaid that keeps her able to be close to him.Blood Rites, ch. 36 At the end, Murphy has an odd look on her face as she watched Kincaid, wounded but looking rather paternal, crawl in next to the wounded Ivy, with his Glock. Her relationship with Kincaid is disrupted by her burgeoning romantic feelings towards Dresden.Small Favor, ch. 46 Harry Dresden In Proven Guilty, she admits to being attracted to Harry Dresden, but is unwilling to act on it. First, she doesn't want to ruin their friendship and working relationship. Second, she worries about their difference in lifespans: as a wizard, Dresden will live for centuries, and she wants someone who can grow old with her and raise a family. In Small Favor, Murphy informs Dresden that she does not think Anastasia Luccio is right for him. In Cold Days, she accepts that Dresden hasn't died, but does not want to entrust the Swords Amoracchius and Fidelacchius, nor Bob to him. She is however unwilling to leave him alone.Cold Days, ch. 27''Cold Days, ch. 40 In ''Skin Game, Career Whenever something inexplicable happens that the Chicago Police Department must handle, they send it over to Special Investigations. Conveniently, this is also where they tend to transfer out-of-favor officers. Murphy, however, took the assignment so seriously that she hired a wizard as a consultant, much to her coworkers' consternation. She uses Harry Dresden as a walking supernatural library.Storm Front, ch. 1 In Proven Guilty, Karrin Murphy is demoted to the rank of Detective Sergeant, after leaving the scene of the crime for 24 hours while she was on duty. (She was in the nevernever, kicking ass with Dresden, and didn't realize that time runs differently there.) She is now partnered with Henry Rawlins,Proven Guilty, ch. 47 who knew Murphy's father. In Changes, she loses her job with the CPD altogether, thanks in large part to Rudolph.Changes, ch. 49 In Ghost Story, after Dresden's death, she leads the Chicago Alliance against various supernatural threats.Ghost Story, ch. 9''Ghost Story, ch. 18 Abilities In ''Blood Rites, Murphy works out with the other cops in her department at Dough Joe's Gym. She takes down brawny double-attackers in a blink.Blood Rites, ch. 06 In Turn Coat, she's a competition shooter. Harry Dresden saw her double-tap (like a pro-killer) two supernatural perps in the head in one smooth move in a "single pulsing hammer of sound".Turn Coat, ch. 17 Weapons *FN P-90 — 5.7x28mm bullpup pattern, personal defense weapon, with a top loading 50 round clear plastic''White Night, ch. 39White Night, ch. 43 and a suppressor.Aftermath'' Murphy names the weapon "George". *A pair of Japanese swords over the mantle. *SIG Sauer semiautomatic pistol.Turn Coat, ch. 18 *.22 Competitive Shooting pistols. *AT4- 84-mm unguided, portable, single-shot recoilless smoothbore weapon, commonly used against tanks. *Kriss Vector- .45 ACP, submachine gun designed by KRISS USA, formerly Transformational Defense Industries (TDI). Sight When Harry Dresden first Sees her in Fool Moon, she wears flawless white robes. The second time he Sees her as she enters the room: The door burst open. Murphy came through it, her eyes living flames of azure blue, her hair a golden coronet around her. She held a blazing sword in her hand and she shone so bright and beautiful and terrifying in her anger that it was hard to see. The Sight, I realized, dimly. I was seeing her for who she was.Grave Peril, ch. 13 The third time Dresden Sees her, she appears as an angel, her eyes were "azure flame", she bore a fiery shaft in her hands. Her robes had become smudged with filth, blood, and smoke. She bled from several wounds and moved like she was in terrible pain.Blood Rites, ch. 31 ''Fidelacchius In ''Small Favor, under the Denarian Deirdre's attack, she drew the sword Fidelacchius, from its scabbard on Harry Dresden's shoulder. Brilliant white light shone from it, scaring Deirdre off. Dresden stated he believed that to be a job offer, Murphy countering she already has one.Small Favor, ch. 45 Later she asks Dresden more about it but still declined, as she has already sworn an oath to protect Chicago. In Changes, Dresden entrusts her with Fidelacchius for the mission to save Maggie.Changes, ch. 39 She joins Dresden's team to Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 40 When she wields Fidelacchius, an Angel speaks through her.Changes, ch. 46 In Ghost Story, Murphy acts as custodian to both Fidelacchius and Amoracchius and fiercely defends them against Felicia of the White Court.Ghost Story, ch. 9 In Cold Days, Murphy refuses to return the Swords to Dresden while he's the Winter Knight. In the series ''Restoration of Faith'' In "Restoration of Faith", she finds Harry Dresden and Nicholas Christian in Faith Astor's company at the end of the bridge where they have fought the troll Gogoth. Mainly on the child's testimony, she lets Dresden and Christian go free rather than arresting them for the kid's kidnapping."Restoration of Faith" ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Karrin Murphy calls Harry Dresden in on the case after Jennifer Stanton is found murdered in bed with Tommy Tomm, both of their hearts having exploded out of their chests.Storm Front, ch. 2 ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Murphy arrests Harry Dresden. She thinks he lied to her after she found the circle drawing on Kim Delaney, torn apart by the Loup-garou.Fool Moon, ch. 12 ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Harry Dresden meets Murphy at Wal-Mart in Wrigleyville. Murphy is the only one he can trust and he needs her help with the case: find out who killed Ronald Reuel. Dresden tells Murphy everything, about his past with Justin DuMorne and Elaine Mallory, about supernatural forces and politics, about The War he started with the Red Court and what they did to Susan Rodriguez, and about the Faeries and the Faerie Courts and Reuel's murder. And, about the White Council threatening to sell him out to the Reds. ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, Murphy goes to Hawaii with Jared Kincaid and is away through most of the events. She asked Harry Dresden to water her plants and gave him the key to her house.Dead Beat, ch. 1 She calls leaving a message making Dresden jealous.Dead Beat, ch. 15 Murphy visits Dresden when she returns and, seeing what terrible shape he's in, she doesn't tear into him about the wreck her house is in.Dead Beat, ch. 43 "Something Borrowed" In "Something Borrowed", Karrin Murphy is involved in the search of Georgia the day of the latter's marriage to Billy Borden, and the ensuing attempt to awake her before the marriage can take place."Something Borrowed" ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Murphy steps in when her FBI agent ex-husband, Rick, threatens to arrest Harry Dresden for his gun if he doesn't leave the case. Murphy joins Dresden, Charity Carpenter, and Thomas Raith to rescue Molly Carpenter from Arctis Tor.Proven Guilty, ch. 34–40 She lost her position as head of Special Investigations for not showing up having lost a day in the Nevernever. Rudolph meddled in that.Proven Guilty, ch. 41 ''White Night'' In White Night, Murphy calls Harry Dresden in on a murder case, she's a sergeant now and says she'll pay him herself. The victim was a practitioner whose death appears to be a suicide. Dresden found evidence that only a Wizard could find and believes it's murder.White Night, ch. 1 & 2 They colaborated on the case and connected cases that led to uncovering a power struggle within the three Houses of the White Court. When Dresden and Ramirez go to challenge a duel to Madrigal Raith and Vittorio Malvora at the White Court conclave in the Deeps. Murphy was part of Dresden's team that was waiting in the Nevernever to be let for the anticipated big battle.White Night, ch. 39 In the end of White Night, Dresden reached into Murphy's bag to get his .44 gun and he saw a "boxy little machine gun". Murphy said its a P90 and that the magazine has clear plastic so you can always see how many rounds you have left. She got it in a box of Belgium chocolates from Jared Kincaid the year before.White Night, ch. 43 The P90 made it's first appearance in the battle of the Deeps.White Night, ch. 39 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, she pushed her way into being a part of the Warden's meeting with the Denarians at the Shedd Aquarium.Small Favor, ch. 27 Then later, she insisted on assisting the rescue of the current Archive, Ivy.Small Favor, ch. 39 She was with Thomas on his boat when they pulled Harry Dresden out of the water off the island of Demonreach (as yet unnamed). When Deirdre attacked Dresden as he tried to get into the boat, she pulled her P-90 on the Denarian, but it was knocked out of her hands. Harry Dresden offered her Fidelacchius and when she draws it, it lights up blinding Deirdre, who disappeared under the water, allowing them to escape. Harry Dresden said he thought that the Sword lighting up was a job offer—she says she already has a job.Small Favor, ch. 45 At the end, Murphy talked with Harry Dresden more about the Sword. "Last Call" In "Last Call", she assists Harry Dresden in his investigation on the spell cast on McAnally's beer."Last Call" ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Murphy helped Harry Dresden look over Morgan's file from the Council. She questioned why Morgan wasn't zapped by Aleron LaFortier's death curse and why there was not any evidence of magic. She suggested that Dresden follow the money.Turn Coat, ch. 17 She captured Binder easily.Turn Coat, ch. 19 "Love Hurts" In Love Hurts, Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden are investigating a series of double suicides and link it to the Illinois State Fair in Springfield, discovering that the Baroness Leblanc of the Red Court was behind it all since the beginning."Love Hurts" ''Changes'' In Changes, when Murphy learned that Maggie Dresden has been taken by the Red Court, she's determined to help Harry Dresden find and rescue her and does what she can from her end. She warns Dresden when Rudolph and the Feds are about to arrest him and search his apartment.Changes, ch. 10 Murphy vouched for Dresden with FBI Agent Barry Tilly, whom she knows from martial arts.Changes, ch. 13 She and Dresden exchanged information at McAnally's Pub and agreed that someone other than his superiors is using Rudolph as an agent and decided to track who that is.Changes, ch. 23 Dresden asked her to take care of Maggie, find her a good home with Forthill's help. She fought the Reds who attacked the FBI headquarters and got Tilly and Rudolph out safely. Dresden entrusts her with Fidelacchius for the mission to save Maggie.Changes, ch. 39 She goes with Dresden and his team to Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 40 When she wields Fidelacchius, an Angel speaks through her and she cuts the Red King's spell.Changes, ch. 46 Murphy charged through hundreds of Jaguar Warriors and kills one of the Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 47 Dresden handed Maggie to her on the steps of the Temple of Kukulkan. Later she met Dresden on the Water Beetle. Murphy lost her job and she's no longer a cop. They make a date for later that evening.Changes, ch. 49 ''Aftermath'' In Aftermath, William Borden approaches her for help with his wife's kidnapping. Calling in a few favors and with a good amount of detective work, they trace her to a warehouse on Lake Michigan's shoreline, and rescue her.Aftermath ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, she has a buzz cut and has become far more accustomed to dealing with the supernatural, and is leading the Chicago Alliance, a gathering of the Alphas, the Paranet, and Molly, backed by Marcone and the White Court.Ghost Story, ch. 9–11 Murphy told Harry Dresden's ghost the facts of his murder case and discuss possible suspects. Dresden told her about Fitz and when he won't give him up to her, she ends the conversation and walks away. She never mentioned Kincaid which leads Dresden to thinks Murphy can't face that he might be his possible murderer.Ghost Story, ch. 18 She brings a team—Butters, Will, Andi and Marci—to the Big Hoods hideout to rescue Mortimer Lindquist and questions a Big Hood, Joshua.Ghost Story, ch. 46 Uriel shows Dresden that she's on her feet and that she got all the other out and medical care as needed.Ghost Story, ch. 50 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Murphy joins Harry Dresden, Thomas Raith, and Molly Carpenter in the planning and execution of the attack on the Outsiders and their minions managing the destructive spell on Demonreach. While the battle is dying out, she shoots Maeve, killing her and causing her Mantle to transfer on Molly.Cold Days, ch. 52 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Murphy joins Harry Dresden in the expedition to Hades' Vault. In a quiet moment at her house, she forces him to have a hard look at himself. Though he does not tell her much about what he knows about it, she agrees to watch his back.Skin Game, ch. 5 References See also *Connie Murphy, her counterpart in the television series *Ron Carmichael *John Stallings *O'Toole *Ordo Lebes External links *Karrin Murphy - Wikipedia *Dresden-dresdens-righthand-man.html Character Analysis: Karrin Murphy, Harry Dresden's Righthand Man - The Book Club *Karrin Murphy - The Dresden Files Category:Main characters Category:Narrators Category:Humans Category:Murphy family Category:Chicago Police Department Category:Chicago Alliance/Brighter Future Society Category:Restoration of Faith Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Something Borrowed Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Last Call Category:Turn Coat Category:Love Hurts Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Aftermath Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game Category:Main characters